Project Summary The Gastrointestinal Experimental Model Systems (GEMS) core is a newly reorganized of the Texas Medical Center-Digestive & Disease Center (TMC-DDC) in 2015. Based on examination of prior usage, reviewer comments from the previous competitive renewal, and the recommendation of the external advisory committee, the GEMS core is organized to encompass 1) an enteroid/organoid subcore and 2) a gnotobiotic subcore. The DDC successfully obtained Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) support to establish a gnotobiotic animal facility during the previous Project Period. This reorganization was based on the exciting scientific developments in the field, our unique expertise, increased DDC investigator need and use of enteroids and gnotobiotic animals in conjunction with decreased use of the physiology services offered by the previous Integrative Biology Core. To accomplish these aims, we will provide services, including the following: ? Human enteroids from the TMC-DDC biobank: as 3-dimensional enteroids, monolayers or transwells ? Murine enteroids from the TMC-DDC biobank ? Complete growth media or components for growth and differentiation of human and animal enteroids ? Derivation of new primary enteroids from animals or human tissue specimens ? Derivation of stably transduced enteroid lines ? Human pluripotent stem cell-derived intestinal organoids, made from embryonic stem cells or iPS cells ? Xenograft generation of enteroids/organoids into immunodeficient mice ? Production and maintenance of germ-free rodents ? Technical services for studies involving gnotobiotic rodents ? Creation of germ-free mice de novo ? Training, outreach, and consultative services Importantly, there is no other similar facility in the TMC or nearby in the region. This Core is highly synergetic with the other scientific cores of the TMC-DDC. For example, extensive cooperation with Core E (Clinical Core) facilitates the development and approval of new IRB protocols and collection/tracking of tissue samples required to establish new human enteroid lines. Evidence of the success of this interaction is apparent in the >120 enteroids lines that are already established and the continued accrual of new samples targeting specific patient populations.